goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Giant (1999)
Plot Shortly after the launch of in October 1957, nine-year-old autistic boy named Hogarth Hughes of the fictional town of Rockwell spots a meteorite crash into a nearby forest. Investigating, he finds a giant robot being electrocuted as it tries to eat the transmission lines. Hogarth turns off the station, and the robot runs off. Hogarth tracks down and befriends the robot, finding it docile and curious. When it tries to eat railroad tracks in the path of an oncoming train, Hogarth tries to have the robot repair the damage, but the train collides with its head and derails. Hogarth helps usher the robot away from the scene, discovering that its damaged parts are drawn to the robot and can undergo self-repair. Hogarth hides the robot in his family's barn. After dinner with his widowed mother Annie, Hogarth reads comics to the robot. The robot is impressed with the adventures of , but is agitated by how the villainous "Atomo the Metal Menace" is depicted. Hogarth calms the robot by telling it "you are who you choose to be". The recent incidents lead U.S. government agent Kent Mansley to town. He discovers evidence of Hogarth's involvement and rents a room in their house to stay close to the boy. Hogarth ditches Kent long enough to move the robot to a junkyard owned by artist Dean McCoppin, where they are able to pretend the robot is one of Dean's scrap metal sculptures. Nevertheless, the easily spooked Kent issues orders for the military, led by Shannon Rogard, to move into town. Hogarth enjoys his time with the robot but is forced to explain the nature of death when they witness hunters kill a deer. One day, Hogarth is playing with the robot using a toy gun. The robot involuntarily reveals several powerful weapons, and Dean rescues Hogarth before one strikes him. The robot reverts to its docile form and Dean orders it away for Hogarth's safety, but Hogarth gives chase. Dean realizes the robot was acting in self-defense and quickly catches up to Hogarth as they follow the robot into town. The robot saves two boys falling from a roof when it arrives, impressing the townspeople. Kent convinces Rogard to start an attack against the robot. The robot exposes its weapons again, overpowering the military. Dean and Hogarth arrive and they are able to calm the robot down. However, the military continue to attack, and the robot moves to protect Hogarth. Hogarth is knocked unconscious and the robot got blown up into smithereens. Hogarth regained consciousness before he heard about he robot's death. Shortly, Hogarth admits that he loves Once Upon a Wintertime after all. Some months later, Hogarth has a birthday party, and Kent and Annie are dressed up as Joe and Jenny. Hogarth receives a package from General Rogard, a Once Upon a Wintertime pin. As the film ends, Hogarth along with Kent and Annie made a memorable picture of them sleigh riding. Media Release * The Iron Giant is released on VHS and DVD November 23, 1999. Other Languages * The Iron Giant (1999) Other Languages Category:1999 Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s